Eren and Mikasa vs Kirito and Asuna
Eren and Mikasa vs Kirito and Asuna.jpg|Silver E and M vs K and M.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 Who do you want to win? Eren and Mikasa Kirito and Asuna Description Attack on Titan vs Sword Art Online! In a world where time is of the essense, sometimes you need to have a good bond with your team, albeit siblings or lovers. This is Gogeta46power's 16th battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: When you are the last hope for a small group of people, there really isn't much time you have. So you need to be bonded with your team. Nina: Doesn't matter when you are siblings or lovers either, it just helps. Gogeta: Like Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, the last hopes for humanity. Nina: And Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki, the last hope for the players of Sword Art Online. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Eren and Mikasa Gogeta: When you think of giant nakes dudes that do nothing except for eating you, you would think you entered the wrong movie theator and just was horrified with what you have found. Seriously I cannot be the only one that has done this... I have, well fuck my life then. But think about that, your life ends to a giant naked guy breaking you and then devouring your body that would be the worst pain. Nina: I don't know if that is really that bad I mean being eaten sounds quick... oh shit yeah that doesn't look fun. You know is funny? These things are near immortal and can only be killed by cutting off a specific part of their neck off and is already hard to reach seeing how tall they are. And there are presumably more titans than humans basically meaning you are fucked. Gogeta: In the Attack on Titan universe, this is life for them. Being trapped within the walls never to be out again, if they were you know what will happen. It wasn't all bad, you could eat and have fun, no one seemed to mind that they were basically cattle behind the walls. The peace seemed to never be broken until a century after the walls came up humanity got a grim reminder of what the world they live in is, a titan that measured up to 60 meters broke the walls and the titans poured in. Nina: Many lives were lost that day and the spirit of humanity was broken, but 3 kids wanted to fight, they didn't want to just sit around against the titans when they are in their home city. Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackermen enlisted to train in the army and they quickly became some of the best trainees of the time. When it came to when they needed get out of training and on the battleground, they were all prepped to kill the titans. Gogeta: Prepped is a little bit of an overstatement as when they first went in combat against these beasts... it went pretty well. By well I mean many people died instantly and even Eren, our main protagonist died... OR DID HE, holy mother of plotwists he survived and escaped out of a scarily toned titans back and it is revealed that that toned titan was actually Eren himself completely destroying the titans. Nina: Sorry for the spoiler but why the hell are you reading this if you don't know the damn story? Anyway the main two characters, Eren and Mikasa are great fighters in their front and are some of the best of their class. Armed with nothing but their Omnidirectional Mobility Gear they are able to fly around the battlground with flying colors to zip past the titans and cut their nape to end them. Gogeta: To cut through the titans Eren and Mikasa have swords housed withing giant hilts. These swords are made out strong steel which are made inside giant factories, obviously these swords are so strong they can easily cut through these damn behemoths. But also are pretty durable and can also be used as shields, also they have 8 of these swords just in case something bad happens to other swords so they aint running out very soon. Nina: They also propells themselves with it and can implant hooks on the walls if they want to. Or you know, just stab the fuck out of your enemies by the way not good against titans so don't think about that. But unfortunately for out heroes this thing does have very little gas to run on so they will have to use it sparingly to use it effectively. Gogeta: As brother and sister they had a strong bond even as kids seeing as Eren saved Mikasa from being kidnapped by stabbing the fuck out of her kidnappers. She killed the last kidnapper so there is that... alright the scene after that is completely adorable so there is no need to complain. So in combat they have a mutual bond and can fight as a team even though on the ground it is obvious Mikasa has much more skill than Eren, seeing how she is at least four times stronger than him Nina: Mikasa seems to have a scary obsession to Eren though, even seeming yandereish towards him and the people that talk to him, I mean have you seen her death stare, shit can send chills though even Arnold's spine. I guess when you are the best of your class scoring a perfect score in all categories then I guess you have room to be a little crazy, Eren is a pretty good fighter when it comes to using it as well, just don't put him next to any titans that like to jump really high. Gogeta: Speaking of being eaten Eren got eaten by a titan and it didn't end well for a lot of his friends or at least the ones that were his friends. They dead now but Eren was having none of that shit and thanks to the needle from his father he gave Eren the genetic power to turn into a Titan and it activated when he was inside the titan's body and it did not end very well for our good titan friend. Nina: Friend, more like santa. Yeah Eren is a titan now and he is given WAYYYY too much strength, he can literally decapitate a 15 meter class titan like it were nothing. He can punch a 3 meter class titan so high in the sky you cannot see them anymore. He seems completely unstoppable in this form, not even titans eating at him for awhile had a chance against him. Gogeta: To manually turn into this form he needs to bite a chunk of his hand off GOD THAT SEEMS SO PAINFUL! But he cannot do that on will though, he has to have a goal behind it like picking up a spoon perhaps, never said it had to be a good excuse. As we said before his strength and speed is increased astronomically and gets many more abilities to aid him in his conquest against the titans. Nina: Such as a high rate of regeneration, he can heal wounds near instantly and it seems that he is immortal and cannot be defeated. But there is one way to defeat him, housed within the nape of his titan's neck lies Eren, you see the monster is more of a mech that he can pilot on his own and if it dies he is technically not dead yet and can still move around. Gogeta: Also he has a rage mode that amplifies his abilities by a bit and he is even covered with fire, making is body way hotter... Jesus who writes this shit. He completely destroyed the Female Titan in this form and he is not to be underestimated but also not to be overrated. Eren can lose control of it and go into a legit rage mode that can easily overwhelm him. Thank goodness he is big enough to use as a stepping stone for Mikasa. Nina: They aren't perfect though, they are almost powerless when it comes to range attacks, while powerful at close they are really lacking when it comes to range attacks. Also they really have no defensive capabilities outside of Eren's regeneration and his slight armor making. By the way he can do that, just thought I would mention that just in case. Gogeta: While not the best on the defensive, they are amazing when it comes to being a team and chopping some good ol' titans. Kirito and Asuna Gogeta: VIDEO GAMES! Who doesn't love them, please tell me you do, and I am not a lonely person that loves to play them. The sheer concept of them is completely badass, you get to be in this new and fictional worls not knowing what to do, you are just there, and you got a few specific missions to complete. My personal favorite games are the ones that are more strategy based than anything else, that or fighting games. Those are the best. Nina: I've always been more of a Rythm type of person myself. But you know what would be awesome, if we could bring the concept of video games and make a virtual reality type game, where it can transport you there and you are literally a character in the game with the other players. You can interact with them and even form great relationships with, this is what Sword Art Online tried to do but.... kinda... well flopped. Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Season Premiere Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Attack on Titan vs Sword Art Online themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Gogeta46power Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years